dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
James Lee
Perfil *'Nombre: '''Joohyun Lee thumb|280px|James Lee *'Nombre en inglés:' James Lee. *'Apodos:' James. *'Profesión: Cantante, Modelo, Compositor. *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'''Lugar de nacimiento: Los Angeles, California, USA *'Estatura: '''190cm *'Peso:' 77kg *'Tipo de sangre: A *'Signo zodiacal: '''Géminis. *'Agencia: '''Apple Of The Eye Co.' Biografía Nació en Los Angeles, California en junio 9 de 1988, asistió a LASH (Los Altos High School), en Hacienda Heights, California. Se graduó en el 2006 y asistió a la CSUF en Fullerton, California al programa de Comunicación con especialización en música, fue el único de la banda que se graduó en el 2010. Fue modelo por un corto tiempo, James con una imagen de dandy comenzó su papel como bajista a la edad de 16 años, participando en una banda de Metal llamada “Azusa”, después hizo parte de una banda indie llamada “Clear and Concious” (donde era el personaje principal de la banda), para ayudarse a financiar sus estudios en el estado de California en Comunicaciones/Entretenimiento tuvo diversos trabajos como mesero, interno en Music Save Life y más. Además de tocar el bajo, James también puede tocar guitarra de seis cuerdas y tocaba la trompeta en cuarto grado, su talento y fuerte musicalidad inclinada a la comprensión y análisis de la industria de la música, lleva a James a ser el representante intelectual de Royal Pirates. Un músico alegre con una sonrisa refrescante y luminosa, de modales encantadores. Anuncios *'2013': MDR TVN Sony Korea - ''(CF) '' Programas *'2014:' SBS Law of the Jungle (proximamente) *'2014': Let's go dream team S2 (16.03.2014) *'2014:' (ArirangTV) After School Club (12.03.2014, junto a Soyoon) *'2014: JJANG! (12.03.2014, junto a Soyoon) *'''2013: Let's go dream team S2 (15.12.2013) Curiosidades *'Grupo K-rock:' Royal Pirates **'Posición: '''Bajista, segunda voz. *'Educación:' CSU Fullerton (Universidad del estado de california, Fullerton) *'Residencia:' Hacienda Heights. *'Familia:' Padres, Hermana menor ''(Jessica Lee), ''Hermana mayor ''(Gina Lee) *'Idiomas:' Inglés, Coreano. *'Hobbies:' Nadar, water polo, baloncesto, tocar guitarra, actuar, aprender. *Se reconoce por su humor, ética de trabajo, intelecto, generosidad y por su adicción a la comida, en especial por los burritos. *Suele viajar mucho por su nacionalidad (coreano-americano) suele ir a visitar a su familia y por ello está siempre dentro y fuera de Corea. *Sus vaciones favoritas fueron en secundaria, cuando fue a Paris a ver el Le Louvre, después de ver el código Da Vinci. Dice que éso fue muy Nerd, pero le gustó demasiado. También fue a Italia y le gustó mucho la comida. *Es el miembro de mayor edad de Royal Pirates. *Su versión del por qué se unió a la banda fue: "Rescaté Moonchul de ser atacado por unos gatitos, y él me obligó a entrar a su banda cuando robó mi número de seguro social y amenazó con robar mi identidad. La Mamá de Sooyoon hace el mejor jjajjangmyun. Estas son las razones por las que me uní a RP" ''También dijo que fue porque ellos le pagaron para ser su guardaespaldas y otra versión suya dice que fue por que él es muy alto. *James estaba en la lista del decano de la universidad y se graduó con honores en el verano del 2010. *Fue modelo antes de unirse a la banda y bajista de cuatro bandas antes ser parte de Royal Pirates. *Suele escribir tweets desde el baño, también suele subir actualizaciones de deportes. *Ama los animales pero destesta los mosquitos. *Suele dar RT a los tweets que le escriben sus fans y los lee todos. *Sus miembros son muy desordenados, dice que si él no limpia a final de mes la casa parece un bote de basura. *La persona más especial en su vida es su madre. *Si tuviése un super poder le gustaría volar. *Cuando le preguntaron sobre su tipo ideal dijo: "Hace poco estuve viendo the Heirs, ¿alguien que trabajó como la hija de la maid? (Park Shin Hye)" *James no baila, sólo en su habitación donde nadie lo puede ver. *Es muy cercano a Amber Liu, suelen tomarse muchas fotos y salir a muchas citas dada su nacionalidad. Les gusta montar table (Skateboarding) y jugar billar pool. Dice que él hace parte de la "llama family" Amber le llama "Big llama" y él a ella "Little llama". En ocasiones salen junto a Min (Miss A). También es cercano a Brad (Busker Busker) y a Kevin (U-kiss) *Es muy cercano a Daniel Henney, además de que suelen compararle mucho con este por su gran parecido, sin embargo James siempre sostiene que Daniel-Hyung es mucho mejor parecido que él y es un gran honor que le digan que se parece a este. *Una fan le peguntó en qué eran buenos ''Moonchul y Sooyoon ''y él contestó: En el baloncesto. Luego le preguntó en qué eran malos y contestó: En el baloncesto. *Siempre responde de manera extraña cuando le preguntan algo y es muy bromista. Una fan le preguntó por su canción favorita compuesta entre los 3 miembros y él contestó: ''Paranoia, pero tú aún no la has escuchado dice algo asì como "dun dun duduhn dun duduhn DUN DUN". *Una vez una fan le pidió que fuera a Indonesia y él le contestó: Tú ven acá, no seas perezosa. *Frases: "Todo lo que necesito es el aire que respiro y un lugar donde descansar mi cabeza". "Es importante ser agradecido". "Los chicos californianos, somos inolvidables." *Le preguntaron que sí fuese una chica saldría con Moonchul o con Sooyoon '' y dijo que con ninguno, porque por supuesto sí fuese una chica preferiría salir consigo mismo. Recientemente le hicieron la misma pregunta en un programa de radio donde dijo: "''Si tuviése que escoger, oh Dios" A lo cual Sooyoon contesto: "Si fuese una chica saldría con nosotros dos porque él es un proxeneta", cuando dijeron a quién escogería si los demás miembros fuesen chicas escogió James terminó por elegir a Sooyoon ya que este también lo había elegido, explicó que no saldría con Moon porque este come mucho y saldría demasiado caro si fuese una chica pediría Chanel, Prada y Pizza. *Cuando se le preguntó a quién le gustaría tener de mascota eligió a Sooyoon porque dice que es realmente lindo, Sooyoon también eligió a James al igual que Moon, al final cambiaron y Sooyoon eligió a Moon, James les dijo: ¿''por qué juegan con mi corazón chicos, por qué hacen éso''? *Sooyoon dice que el jefe Alpha del equipo físicamente es James. También Moon y él están de acuerdo en que James es el más crédulo de los tres, tiende a confiar demasiado en las personas y al mismo tiempo es el miembro más popular de la banda. James acepta que él es mucho más sensible de lo que la gente piensa sin embargo dice que pronto Moon será el miembro más popular dado que es el vocalista y siempre va al frente. *James y Sooyoon nunca se ponen de malgenio, llevan probablemente cuatro años sin estar de malhumor, por el contrario Moon es de bastante malgenio pero no da miedo. *Si fuese alguien más le gustaría ser Lebron James porque ama el baloncesto. *Dice que su mejor materia en el colegio era inglés, a lo cual Sooyoon y Moon se rieron, él les dijo: ¿''por qué se rien chicos, acaso mi inglés es tan malo''? *Su miedo más extraño y el peor son los zapatos mojados, no le gusta ése sonido, cuando llueve tiene a mirar los zapatos de la gente y para él es lo peor. Galería James-769x1024.jpg tumblr_mzjs9siRra1sury29o1_1280.jpg Enlaces *Twitter *Instagram *Facebook *Wordpress *Youtube Vídeo thumb|left|300 px Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KRock